The present invention relates to a supporting device, particularly to a position and elevation adjustable joist hanger or bracket.
Joist hangers are provided usually in pairs, in that they are individually dependent from beams and a joist is held in position between the beams by the two hangers. For this, each hanger is constructed as a shroud with an angle piece at the rear wall of the shroud, for suspending it from the beam. Adjustable support means are provided in between side walls of the shroud for adjusting the level of the joist. The known constructions, however, do not permit in all respects a satisfactorily simple operation as far as placement of the joist positioning device in the shroud is concerned. Particularly, a release of a joist from the known brackets is often a cumbersome procedure. It may be desirable to just drop the joist out of the hanger without requiring extensive manipulation. Other types of hangers in use are shown, for example, In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,985,937, and 3,782,676. These hangers, however, do not use shrouds and are of a more complicated construction. Moreover, they do not permit receiving a joist without requiring a bore to be drilled through the joist end.